


You come around, I come undone

by Treesofmyheart



Series: Demise [4]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Rating has changed to explicit due to added chapter!, Sex, chase - Freeform, demise - Freeform, dont ship real people, handjobs, minecraft personas ONLY, they’re horny y’all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treesofmyheart/pseuds/Treesofmyheart
Summary: Joe likes to wander. Its always been that way, even before Demise. But now, wandering is what keeps him safe. Never staying in the same place too long, never bedding down unless he’s checked the whole area, never leaving a trace of his passage.And up until now, he’s been safe.Until now.Because it seems like everywhere he goes, Cub is behind him.And maybe he likes that.
Relationships: Cubfan135/JoehillsTSD
Series: Demise [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586395
Comments: 25
Kudos: 119





	1. Joe and Cub, sitting in a tree...

Joe likes to wander. Its always been that way, even before Demise. But now, wandering is what keeps him safe. Never staying in the same place too long, never bedding down unless he’s checked the whole area, never leaving a trace of his passage.

And so far, he has been safe.

Until now.

Because it seems like everywhere he goes, Cub is behind him. Not close, not enough to be dangerous. But just close enough to send a kick of adrenaline through Joe, to get him running, or launching off with his elytra, to get his blood racing in his chest. How does Cub know where he is?

Sure, Joe will send a message or two to him through their communicators a few times a day, and yeah, Cub’s probably smart enough to find a way to hack into that and track his location using the messages, but _would he?_ Would he do that, just to scare him? Just to stand at the edge of his vision and watch, and wait, and-

Joe shakes his head, firing another rocket to increase his flying speed. It’s beautiful up here, with the orange sun setting just ahead of him, night hanging heavy with stars behind him. Below him, a plains biome stretches far into the distance, tall grass and flowers concealing the movement of animals and monsters. Maybe this could be a safe place to land?

He shakes his head, deciding that a forest would likely be a better place to bed down for the night. There’s always more cover in trees.

He finds a dark oak forest soon enough, just as the sun is dipping below the horizon, and finds a small canopy of branches and leaves that’s hidden from both the ground and the sky. He’ll be safe here. Definitely.

He’s just unpacking his bed when he feels the presence behind him. Someone is close by. He sighs, turning to face Cub, who’s sat on a branch nearby, looking at him.

“How do you keep finding me, Cub?”

Cub, expression mischievous, just shrugs, still watching him with those blank eyes.

“Because it seems like wherever I go, you’re behind me! Can a man not have a moment of peace, Mr Cub?”

“This is _demise,_ Joe,” Cub says softly, hopping off the branch and making his way across the leaves towards him.

“That doesn’t explain why you can track me! You don’t do it to the other hermits!”

 _Cub only hunts him._ Joe realises. And he _likes_ that. He stands there, heart racing, as Cub stalks closer.

“Are you going to kill me?”

Cub stops at Joe’s side, looking back over his shoulder at Joe’s face. He can’t help but focus on Cub’s lips, so close to him that he can hear his measured breaths. He’s so goddamn _calm,_ Joe thinks, trying to regain his composure, feeling his ears go red at their tips.

“Do you _want_ me to kill you?”

Cub’s voice is so quiet, and yet so sharp. There’s a glint in his eye that sends a shudder through Joe.

“No. But- but you could kiss me, instead.”

He locks eyes with Cub, who raises an eyebrow with a slight grin. He turns, placing his hand carefully and deliberately on Joe’s face, and presses his their lips together. Cub’s breath is hot, but his lips are cold, and that’s a sensory overload in itself, let alone the fact that _Cub is kissing him._

It’s all tongue, and lips, and breath, and Joe groans as Cub’s hands lace into his hair, angling his head so he can press their mouths together again, again, and again. His face is flushed and his hands are shaking slightly and he pushes forward, hands up against Cub’s chest.

For a second, Cub pulls away, looking down at Joe fondly.

“Joe, I-”

“Cub. Do you swear you won’t kill me if I invite you into my bed?”

Cub glances to the side, cheeks darkening, at where Joe’s little bed rests among the leaves of the trees. “Yeah. I swear.” His hand traces the curve of Joe’s jaw, and blinks slowly. “No harm shall come to thee on this eve, warmblood.”

Joe smirks, pulling Cub by the hand to the bed.

“Wanna help me get even warmer?”


	2. K.I.S.S.I.N.G

For a second, all he can think is Cub, _Cub_ _ , Cub _ _,_ as his hands roam across Joe’s body, untucking his shirt, unbuckling his belt. Joe gaps as Cub starts to trace fingers along the lines of his skin, smoothing a thumb into the middle of his chest, running hands along the curve of his neck. And it’s all Joe can do to just lie back and enjoy the ride.

Cub stops, just for a second, looking down at Joe, face flushed and breathless.

“What- what do you want, Joe?”

Joe smiles dreamily, reaching up a hand and pulling Cub’s coat of his shoulders.

“I want to touch you all over and I want you to touch me all over. Is- is that okay?”

Cub presses him back on the bed, settling his weight on Joe’s crotch. The pressure makes him gasp, fingers clawing at the bedsheets.

Cub grins, leaning over Joe’s body to kiss him once on the lips then moving down, sucking and biting at his jaw and throat, forming dark bruises on his skin. At the same time, Cub shifts his hips, sending an electric wave of pleasure through Joe’s body.

He hears a sigh, a low, drawn-out moan, and he only realises it’s him making the sound when Cub chuckles against his lips.  _This is amazing. This is amazing_. 

Joe’s hands wander down to Cub’s cock, almost grinning as he hears Cub swear into his collarbone, and slowly strokes up and down his dick. It’s exhilarating, getting this reaction from  _ Cub _ , of all people.

Cub’s hand reaches towards his, taking a hold of both of their cocks in one large hand. Joe gasps, both hands grasping at Cub’s back and shoulders, throwing his head back into the pillow.

Cub starts slowly but that’s enough to send Joe dizzy with pleasure, losing his grip on reality as Cub works their cocks together. Joe can hear himself moaning and begging, as Cub bites his lip and curses into Joe’s chest, breaths coming in rapid succession.

“Cub- Cub, oh my god- more- please- Cub-“

The heat is overwhelming, despite Cub’s cold body, and the fiery pleasure seems totally engulf all of Joe’s senses, whiteness creeping on the edge of his vision.

Cub’s thumb rubs the head of his cock and Joe gives a half shout, accidentally scratching his nails across Cub’s back. Cub’s reaction almost gets him- Joe is so surprised to hear him _full-on_ _ whine  _ at the touch that he nearly forgets about his need to come, right now, oh my god, he needs to come-

“C-cub- Cub. I’m- i’m-“ 

Joe pants, feeling that indescribable pleasure building within him. It doesn’t take long after that; Cub leans down, kissing Joe hard, open mouthed, wet, and passionate, as fire engulfs both of their bodies. 

Joe moans into Cub’s mouth, dissolving into pleasure as he feels hot come coat his lower half, and Cub collapses down, half on top of him, breathing heavily into the crook of his neck.

Joe, still dazed, starts to stroke his fingers down Cub’s back, letting himself lay in that creeping, incredible whiteness.

“Joe,” Cub says, voice a little rough. “Can I- do you want me to stay?”

Joe opens his eyes to look at Cub and the mess they’ve made on the bed and their bodies.

“Yeah, of course. I’m sorry the bed isn’t very big...”

“It’s fine. I’m sorry- I’m sorry about all this demise stuff, too.”

Joe freezes, remembering the whole reason Cub had been chasing him in the first place. 

“You’re not gonna murder me in my sleep, right, Cub?” 

“No. Definitely not. I’ll stop- I’ll stop trying to kill you. There are others I can go after, but I guess I wanted- I liked-“ Cub sighs.

“I like you a lot, Joe.”

Joe laughs.

“I would sure hope you do, you literally just had sex with me!”

Cub grins, pulling Joe close.

“Let’s sleep, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

Joe wakes up with the sunrise, as it filters through the leaves of the tree he’s camped out in. For a second he just lies there, the events of yesterday filtering through his brain. And then he realises, Cub is gone.

He looks down at himself, and sees that despite a small stain on his sheet he’s totally clean.  _ What a gentleman ,  _ Joe thinks _. Has the curtesy to clean him up but not stay until morning! _

He slowly gets up, feeling his body ache from the previous day’s exertions, and prepares to leave his temporary camp.

After packing everything up he heads out and spots a blue shulker box nestled between two branches. 

Inside he finds a small note, hastily scrawled, and two totems of undying, shining in the light of the rising sun.

He gathers up the box, a slight smile on his face, and smooths out the crumpled note to read.

_ Joe , _

_ Thanks for last night. _

_ Here’s some totems of undying.... please don’t die, okay? _

_ Cub _

_ P.s. Come find me in the deadquarters if you wanna. Yknow. Again. ;) _

Joe grins, checking his compass, and launches into the air. He heads straight for the deadquarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally had Joe curling his fingers in Cub’s hair but then I remembered his minecraft skin is literally bald so that’s great! Cub isn’t like, an old man btw. I have no idea why his skin is so weird but it’s not him at all??? Anyway.  
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
